The Babysitter
by HellaFabDuck
Summary: Castiel Singer has been babysitting Dean and Sam Winchester since they were kids, that is until one day When John tells him that the two kids no longer need one. It isn't until years later that, once again, his assistance is needed. ((Dirty dirty writing. Do not read if your not into MalexMale))


((Ummm, i know I should be updating chapter three of Just my luck BUUUUUUT I got distracted by supernatural. So like usual, I don't own shiiiiiit, except fot the plot and smut. SO ENJOY~!))

0-0-0-0

Castiel Singer has been babysitting Dean Winchester for as long as he could remember. The first time he was given the opportunity to take care of Dean and his younger brother Sam was when Castiel was 11 years old. John Winchester and Castiel's father, Bobby Singer, had an emergency to attend to at Aunt Ellen's Steak House Bar, but he couldn't find anyone on hand to look after his boys. That's when Bobby suggested that his sweet angel would watch the Winchesters, since he knew his Castiel was very mature and would take good care of his boys. Dean was 8 at the time so he wasn't old enough to look after Sammy all on his own yet.

Since that day Castiel has always babysitted Dean and Sam, mostly because Dean will not want to be watched by anyone other than Castiel, and Sam will not rest until he hears Castiel sing him to sleep. Yet it wasn't until Castiel turned 15 that his services were no longer required. Why? Well he wasn't quiet sure. John had told him that it was because Dean was getting older and would complain about being watched by a nanny, but the blue eyed beauty wasn't so sure about that. His last session with the boys was an odd one though, he will admit.

_"Dean! Sam!" both boys came running the moment they heard their father call their names "Guess who's here to take care of you while I'm out?" John stepped out of the door frame so the boys could get a good look at the babysitter "Hello Sam, Dean. It's good to see you both again." _

_Sam, the youngest, imidiately ran out the door and hugged Castiel in his death grip. The boy was small but he certainly could knock you down a few times in a fight. Then Dean casually walked over with a bored expression on his face as he pulled sammy off of the angel. "Dude, stop being so gay. He's just a nanny." Sam gave Dean a face which he was told by the chest-nut freckled boy was his 'bitch face' but it always seemed to make the older boy laugh._

_But John was having none of that "Dean Michael Winchester! You apologize to your brother right now!" Castiel never liked it when Mr. Winchester got angry, because he knew that, from what his father told him, could be very aggressive. Yet who could blame the man? His wife died in a fire accident, leaving him to raise two boys all on his own? It must have been rough on him. "DEAN!"_

_"Alright, Alright!" Dean raised his hands in defeat, he knew when to pick his battles and today wasn't one of them. "I'm sorry Sammy-" aw but the Winchesters were a stubborn bunch "That you have gay feelings to our babysitter!" and with that Dean ran as fast as he could to his room upstairs before his dad could catch him._

_"Damn that boy. One of these days I'm gonna put the fear of god in him." John was mumbling at this point so not to let Sam hear him but Castiel on the other hand had great hearing. "Mr. Winchester aren't you going to be late for your appointment?" the moment John heard late he rushed outside as fast as he could yelling back to the blue eyed boy that he would repay him some day for all that he's done. Castiel smiled and waved goodbye with Sammy on he left. Once again leaving the dark haired angel with hell's demons. _

_So far everything was going well, the food didn't burn down the house, the boys behaved themselves as usual, with the occasional 'bitch' and 'jerk' here and there, and Castiel had finally put Sam to rest for the day. All that was left was Dean, which would be much more harder to accomplish then the younger sibling. But somehow he convinced the older brother to at least lay down on his bed and pretend to sleep._

_Everything was fine. That was until around 9:46 pm when Castiel got out of Mr. Winchester's shower (which he was allowed to use on occasion), getting out in nothing but a towel to conceal his more private areas, as he notices two pair of hazel-green bright eyes caked, with an emotion Castiel wasn't quiet sure was, peaking through the open crack of the door. "...Dean? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" but the boy never got a reply out of the younger man, instead he was given a low, husky growl while feet stammered away with the sound of a room door slamming closed._

3 years after being told he couldn't watch the boys anymore the angel suddenly gets a call from Mr. Winchester asking if he could watch Dean and Sam while he leaves out of town for a while. Of course Castiel wouldn't ever turn the man down, but he had to ask why he had to look after them, since after all, Dean was at the age where he absolutely didn't require a babysitter. John only replied "Dean and Sam asked if you could."

Now that is strange. Dean was the one who wanted to get rid of him in the first place, and suddenly he wants him back? How very strange, but Castiel never really did understand people very well so he agreed to Mr. Winchester's request. Per usually.

The next day Cas arrived at the Winchester home, feeling a bit more antsy then he should be keep a poker face none the less. He walked up to the door, ready for anything on the other side, but what he wasn't expecting when he knocked was a chestnut haired boy with the greenest eyes ever to have greened, and freckles decorating his face. Castiel inhaled deeply as he stoke out his hand to the younger boy and smiled slightly "Hello Dean, it's been a while. How have you been."

No words came from the others mouth, all that he received was a glare moving up and down Castiel's body and growl that was to quiet for any normal person to here. Dean looked away and called over his shoulder "Dad! The babysitters' here!" the boy glance once more at Cas and walked back in the house leaving a smaller boy standing in the door way, smiling from ear to ear. "Hello Samuel. It's good to see you again."

Sam ran up and hugged Castiel around his upper waist "Cas! Your back! I'm so happy! I missed you a lot when you were gone! Did you miss me?"

Castiel also couldn't help but smile from the warming encounter, at least someone was glad he was back. He slowly wrapped his arms around Sam also gently stroking his some what longer hair. "Of course Sam, how could I not?" Sam looked up at the older man, still smiling when his hug was cut short by a 'tch, gay' from behind him and a pull of his jacket dragging him away from Castiel.

"Dean that was rude! If your brother wants to hug Novak then he will. You don't get a say in what he does and doesn't do!" Dean tried to make a sound of protest as his dad spoke but immideatly stopped when the man gave him a threatening look "Well Cas, I'm counting on you to keep my boys in check while I'm gone. Think you can do that for me?" the blue eyed boy nodded in acknowledgement as the John continued, "Good. This time they won't be as troublesome since they're a bit older but they will be a lot more resistant to commands since the boys only listen to their old man. Other than that not to much trouble."

"Thank you Mr. Winchester, I shall be sure to make sure they don't step a toe out of line." the older man ruffled his hair and smiled "How long do you think you shall be gone?" he thought about it for a while, looking like he wasn't to sure himself. "Maybe a day or so, no more than three of course, I hate being away from Dean and Sam to long." John started walking towards his car, leaving for the day to where ever his job takes him.

"Then I'll see you when I see you" Cas waved goodbye to Mr. Winchester as he got in his impala, once again, leaving him alone with his children. The black hair boy walked inside the house and closed the door behind him, only to be nearly killed by a BEBE bullet shot near the side of his face. Dean laughed, rolling over on the floor, Sam was yelling at the other boy telling him something about 'almost hurting cas' or 'stop being mean' the boy wasn't to sure, because at the moment he was shocked into fear. "Dean...Did you just...shot at me?"

Dean smiled a devious smirk and raised his eyebrows "So what if I did Cas? What are you going to do about it? Ground me?" Dean stood up, walking up to his bedroom, "I'm going to stay up in my room. Don't bother me unless you really have to." then the boy stopped dead in his tracks as he looked down to where Cas and Sam stood, "Oh. And it's just gonna be me and you Cas for the next 3 days. Sammy's gonna go and hang with his friends at their house."

Both boys exchanged a look after Dean left, Sam exchanging a look of sympathy and Castiel showing only fear. Dean may be beautiful but he is a demon, ready any minute to kill his prey. Which in this case, was Castiel himself.

Sam slowly picked up his bags as the car outside the home honked. "You sure you're going to be okay by yourself with him? I could just stay home and tell my friend I can't go?" Castiel shook his head no, "Well...if your sure...justs be careful Castiel. Dean's not a bad guy or anything but lately he's been on edge after hearing you were gonna take care of him." another honk alerted the boy that he had better get a move on or they would leave him behind anyways. "Bye Cas, see you later."

Castiel stood there alone, staring at the door shocked at what he heard. Dean hated him so much that after he heard he was coming his whole behavior changed from sweet to cruel. Knowing that he caused Dean pain or angry hurt Castiel, all he's ever tried to do was show love and affection to the boys who rarely got any. He didn't mean to hurt Dean, he would never hurt Dean.

Inhaling and exhaling slowly Castiel climbed up the stairs walking towards Dean's room, gently knocking on the door just in case the younger boy might have been sleeping. "Dean...? I was wondering what you might want to eat?" after no reply came the blue eyes boy sighed miserably as he slowly moved away from the door, moving to go back down stairs when Dean's door opened up to reveal the freckled chestnut haired boy wearing his sleeping attire, a black t-shirt and some gray sweats.

"Burgers should be fine." Dean growled in annoyance as though his question was the stupidest question ever to be asked. The angel smiled sadly, he would have to leave Dean alone for a while but he was willing to do anything to earn back his happiness. "Yes of course Dean, I would do anything for you, but I won't be back for a while, do you think you can behave until then?"

Dean shrugged letting out an annoyed sigh "Fine whatever. I'll just watch some T.V or something in the mean time. Just hurry back okay? I'm starving!" Cas nodded happily, walking out the door in a rush so not to keep Dean waiting any longer than possible.

Finally when Castiel arrived home, he opened the door, finding that most of the lights in the house were turned off except the T.V light shining from the living room and the kitchen one. Walking towards the kitchen Cas noticed that what ever Dean was watching was very loud. He must have been watching a horror movie because there was a lot of screaming and moaning. Slowly the angel placed everything on the counter top, walking around it to the other side of the kitchen entrance that lead into the living room, to check on Dean.

Once entering the living room, Cas was greeted with something completely different than from what he expected. Dean was watching a porno. The boy's heart skipped a few beats as he walked closer to the couch where Dean was sitting. Dean's breath was shallow as his hand was down his pants, playing with himself. Cas's first thought was to leave, when Dean suddenly spoke up in a lustful deep voice, "What's your hurry, Cas? Come and sit down, I don't bite -much-."

Gulping Castiel tried to find his voice with difficulty "I-I do not think that would be wise for you seem to be quiet busy entertaining yourself..." Dean laughed a half-chocked laugh. "Dude. It's not like there's anything you haven't seen before~! Besides you're suppose to be watching me remember? Or should I just tell my Dad that you were a terrible babysitter who lets me watch pornos?" Taking in a shaky breath, Castiel walked back towards the couch. He couldn't believe that Dean would blackmail him like that, mad or not that was just to cruel. The black haired boy sat down quietly with a small thump not daring to look at the screen or Dean, but at his fingers, as he intertwined them.

Soon enough Cas was blushing ear to ear, both from hearing the sounds from the screen and Dean's voice mumbling to himself words Cas couldn't quite here.

Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin when the chestnut boy grabbed Cas's wrist. "Cas. Look at me." but the boy made no effort to do so, instead he continued to look anywhere on the floor. "I Said-" this time Dean growled in a more angrier voice, all the while grabbing Castiel's face with his other hand turning his gaze towards Dean roughly that way both boys would be looking at each other. "Look at me."

Cas couldn't breath, Dean's eyes were darkened with so much lust and anger it made Castiel slightly hard. But the thing that really got to him was when Dean licked his lips and dragged Castiel's arm towards his dick allowing his soft fingers to gently brush his straining member which was begging for some kind of friction. Castiel tried to pull away, but Dean keep his hand steady, looking at Castiel like he was the main course. "Cas...isn't it your job to keep me entertained at all costs?"

Castiel only continued to fight to his best strength to pull away but failing each time. "Y-yes of course Dean, but not like thi-"

Dean smirked and yanked harder at Castiel's arm to come closer to him, "Then entertain me." Those words that came form the younger man's mouth sent shivers down Castiel's spin, it was to much. Everything was becoming to much, the sounds of moans and panting coming from the TV, the heavy tension filling the air, Dean's hungry eyes trailing up and down Castiel's body, and the erotic breathing of both boys.

Cas nodded closing his eyes, trying very hard not to look at what he was about to do. Slowly Dean moved his hand away from the other's wrist watching him with amazement as the dark haired beauty took in a shaky breath, grabbing Dean's manhood in his hand stroking it gently.

The chestnut haired boy groaned his babysitters name at the contact between skin and skin, forcing Cas to do and unsteady jerk of his whole body. Dean snickered at the way Cas trembled even though he wasn't the one being touched. "Hey Cas, I need you to stop." The sitter opened his eyes and looked at the boy in a confused manor. Dean lifted his hand to Castiel's hair, webbing his fingers through it lazily. The boy moved closer and whispered into his sitter's ear "Instead of using your hands...I want you to use those fuckable lips that look like their use to having cock in their mouth."

In all of Castiel's life, he had never felt so insulted or turned on all at once. The babysitter had never once been with another man, or another women for that matter. In fact many believe that Castiel is still a virgin, which he is. But right now, all he could do was nod and be at the mercy of this teenager who's hormones are all out of whack. Slowly but surely, Cas lowered his head down onto Dean's dick, taking in only the tip.

Dean hissed and gripped hard at Cas's hair pushing him down further onto his member with so much force, the older boy nearly chocked and gagged. Tears began to form in Cas's eyes, as he took in all of Dean, reaching the back of his throat. With a mutter coming from above him, sounding something like 'sorry,' Dean roughly began to move in and out of the boys mouth.

He moved faster and harder with each thrust he did into the older boys mouth. And all Cas did was just take it, even opening his mouth wider to allow Dena more access. But soon it was all over, Dean began thrusting erratically, losing his rhythm. Now he was just senselessly fucking his sitter's mouth wanting nothing more but to come on his cute, sexy face. "Shit Cas! I'm Gonna Come!"

With one more thrust the younger boy quickly pulled out of Castiel's mouth and came all over him. Smiling wickedly at the look of shock on Cas's face. Castiel slowly looked up at Dean, who continued to look down at the older boy with still so much lust. Without thinking a second thought, the black haired boy, stood up and ran to the bathroom, for he knew to well where this would escalate if he didn't end it right here and right now.

Dean shouted at Cas to get out of the bathroom so they could talk about it, but Cas was far to wrapped up in his own thoughts, trying his best to wash himself clean of guilt and pleasure that filled his mind. What Dean made Castiel do was wrong, but what Castiel allowed Dean do to him was even worse. They had started a fire within themselves, and now it was to late to put it out.

0-0-0-0

((Yeah so that happened. I know I know - "Yoooo! What the fuck! Dean is a gigantic dick in this story." Don't you think I know that ugh. I just...I don't know. Don't hate me ugh.))


End file.
